


Sorting Tom Riddle

by Saratonin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Tom heads to Hogwarts as a first-year and gets sorted.





	Sorting Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



> Thank you so much LibetDawn for beta'ing. Love you.

Tom had been looking forward to his time at Hogwarts since that weird old man set his cabinet on fire. The castle was the grandest place he’d ever set foot, and though he portrayed boredom he was awed at the place he now called home. The ridiculous “home” that he came from was nothing. This though, a place where he could learn how to manipulate and control his magic, this place would be wonderful for him. He could already envision a future where magic was a key element.

A witch greeted them at the grand staircase. She seemed haughty; he didn’t like her. He and the other students went into the Great Hall to join the rest of the student body. There were four extravagant tables with witches and wizards from ages 12-17 seated, each table sporting different colour schemes on the students’ robes. He thought the silver and green robes looked most elegant. The colours of his robes didn’t matter as much as being in the best house. The house that would lead him to greatness.

The haughty witch grabbed a roll of parchment and a ratty looking hat. She set the hat on the stool.

\-------

The Hat was waiting for the major event of the year. While Minerva gathered the students and informed them of what was happening, it felt the magic in the room. It noticed a prickly feeling. There was powerful magic in the great hall - it was wild and yet untamed. It must warn them that practice and learning lead to wisdom, to proper young, and then old, wizards.

The Sorting Hat sang to the group of awed first-year students. It was funny and heard giggles. It was serious and there was a concerned silence. After it was sung out - there was an air of expectation. Minerva picked the Hat up and called the first name.

The hat sorted two Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, and a Ravenclaw. The already-existing house students erupted with applause and cheers whenever their houses were called.

Minerva waited for the latest cheers to subside and suddenly the air filled with heavy anticipation. This feeling was what it had experienced earlier and the Hat knew something important was about to happen.

“Tom Riddle,” Minerva called. A confident student sat on the stool.

This person was bright, certainly. And he wasn’t afraid - if anything he was reeking of bravado. But more than anything else, this person was ambitious. He would do anything, to anyone, to reach his goals. There was ultimately only one place for him.

“Slytherin!”

\------

Tom walked over to his house table to the applause and cheers of his housemates. He looked around at who he was going to get to know. He found those with intelligence in their eyes. He made a mental note to find the dull ones. They would be the easiest to manipulate.

_Yes,_ he thought, this will be a great place. _A great place, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> EnglandWouldFallJohn and I were talking and suddenly she assigned me this prompt. I was terrified but I found it easier to write than I thought. I don't know what that says about me.


End file.
